


Lucy Quinzel

by Juju1209



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), harley - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, M/M, New 52, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juju1209/pseuds/Juju1209
Summary: LUCY QUINZEL DIDNT KNOW WHAT LIFE HAD SET FOR HER....HER FUTURE AND HER SO CALLED "NORMAL" LIFE HAS BEEN HALTED WHEN SHE REALIZE JUST LIKE HER AUNT SHE WILL TAKE PLACE IN GOTHAM'S DARK PATH...BUT THE THING THAT LUCY DIDNT EXPECT IS HER CONNECTION WITH THE JOKER...
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel & Lucy Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Lucy Quinzel/Rose Isley, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 5





	1. PROLOUGUE

**Author's Note:**

> HARLEY AND POISON IVY ARE MENTIONED AND STILL CONNECTS THIS STORY...
> 
> PLEASE READ!!

Probably it was sense of survival right?

It wasnt serious, in fact it was just in a span of time before it gets wrong...

What is it?

Don't ask Just come....

"Damn it" her teeth clenched for a minute while she try not to scream in pain as she roll her foot to align properly...

This is a curse....

She's almost there, her ballet audition that she had waited for a long time but how come something like this just had to happen?

Her name was announced several times for her turn and now it was the last call...

Now she totally scream when she force her foot....

Her scream filled the small dark locker room...

She stop.....as the voice of announcement for her name had stop.....  
Her eyes closed while she let go of her foot and slam herself on the locker...

Its over.....

_' Hi, Im Lucy Quinzel...my name rings a ding right? Well if youre thinking if im related to The psychiatrist turned gotham's most wanted criminal Harleen quinzel well youre not wrong why? Im her niece and because of that i grew up being stared as if i did something wrong....it doesnt really affect me Because i got use to it but sometimes i wonder what does it feel doing one?'_

"Better luck next time Sporty" that bitch....

A normie blondie just wave out her card showing it to everyone who didnt pass....

It was the waiting room and she's just mooching in......

Lucy knew that this self centered bitch had push her down thats why she sprained her foot in result that she didnt get to audition...

Well she's not satisfied in springing it on their faces she even stood in front of Lucy....

"Im so sorry for youre sprain freckled dip" she whispered and laugh after..

Lucy had refrain herself from making it a fuss for it doesnt really have to be..

Its just that she's frustrated that she didnt get to try...it was somewhat a chance.

All she can do is _Sigh..._

She ended up going home alone without carrying some pass that she promise her mom...

She receive a tap and a hug even when she show nothing...she was only told of  
"There will be next time sweetheart" yeah, if ever her foot will heal perfectly maybe there is...

She just went up to her room she didnt even bother to turn on the lights...

The curtain calmly drifting while she watch the night sky on her window...

Flipping open her lighter, technically her Aunt's lighter....

She's sitting on her bed trying to rest..

Just sitting on her desk is a small potted plant that she's with ever since she can remember..

Her mom said that the potted plant was given by her Aunt's friend.....

Its been a long time since she last saw her aunt....  
Sometimes she wonder where her Aunt is...

She shifted her eyes on the potted plant....she tend to tell things on it like its a friend...

"Im frustrated rose im almost there yet...." she pause and just cover her face with her hands.....

She named the potted plant Rose...

It sway as the wind had dance on it....the plant just listen as Lucy let go of her pain.......

_' Rose '_

A loud sound erupts from the club...  
It makes her feel dizzy after taking several shots of vodka...

She's so happy right?  
After all she got a pass from the auditions.....  
She's so glad that she got rid of Lucy for Lucy is naturally good in ballet...she's the biggest competition..

She just planned to sprain her a little and didnt expect that Lucy's Foot will twist she felt a little guilty but its over now....

swaying and almost out of herself for drinking so much......she left her friends inside..maybe having a little air and to smoke will lessen her drunkenness...

puffing out some smoke while dusting her skirt...she had decided never to guilt herself on Lucy Quinzel in reality Lucy didnt care anymore but theres someone who doesn't like what happen on the auditions... 

beyond the shadows of the loud music of the club and inside the empty car park she appeared, at first she wasnt recognizable but after a few steps her expected person had look at her...

she wasnt minded perhaps that woman thought that she was just passing by but she stop just few steps away from her...

Pathetic! 

"So loud right?"

"Totally" the woman replied while holding her head...

Her deceiving motives hides beneath her Sweet smile....

The woman had look at her for a second and thought is she just drunk or the woman before her is too pink..

The strange pink woman had swirl herself on the back of the car where the other woman is...

"Celebrating?"

The woman had smirk and took a stand laughing....

"Im too drunk for conversations" she said...

The pink woman had shrugged her shoulders and raise her hands..

"Well i dont want it too Because i dont really like meddling with people"

That makes the woman frowned...

"I just want to make some reminder that you dont get to hurt-"

Her next words were unheard when the woman felt a vine roping her whole body....

Her attempt to scream was block by a vine......

She saw the ground below while she was lifted.....

Struggling to let go but it was too tight..

Seeing the pink woman standing motionless and just looking at her with so much disgust....

Her whole body crumpled and her cry wasnt heard as vines grip her body tight...

Her feet starting to twist while a wicked laugh started to run on the pink woman...

Meanwhile a pink petal had drop on Lucy's hand while she's sleeping on her bed....

*-*-*-*

Next Day...

Lucy open her locker only to hear two girls whispering...

"Jessica was found on the club last night wounded"

Lucy shift her books not minding the gossip happening beside her...

"They said her feet was twisted"

Lucy's hand had stop from getting a book....

"She kept saying that it was a pink monstrous woman"

Lucy shook her head and thought this gossip sure is detailed....

Her attempt to close her locker had stop when the two woman beside her had started getting giddy and murmur a name....

"Hey"

That voice.....

She puffed out and scratch her head...

A spiky hair and a simple cut men appear before her...

"How's youre foot?" it was the spiky guy...

"Im fine Wayne" she close down her locker and grip her books..

"Heard about that jessica?" it was the simple cut guy with an S printed black shirt....

"What about her?" lucy drag her left foot as she walk.....

The two men follow through...

"You dont seem interested but uhmm"

Lucy look at the S guy...

"Cut out the chase and just say it Jon"

The spiky guy smirk...

"Alright okay"

They were walking, Jon and the spiky guy on each side of Lucy while Lucy stay on the middle...

"She's Screaming that it was poison ivy that did that to her"

Now that stop Lucy...

Jon look at the spiky guy for him to continue..

"The thing is poison ivy has been gone for a long time together with youre aunt" The spiky guy had continue...

Lucy knew that this two is trying to make her spill something...

"What are you trying to say?"

Jon look at the Spiky guy...

"You should be careful" damian Wayne had finished the conversation with that...

Lucy knew that theres something about it...this isnt what its supposed to be right?

She grip the book on her hands while she look at the two guys walking away...

She knew who they were...

Jon Samuel Kent, Son of Superman then Damian Wayne Son of Batman.

Both men are her friends but the thing is they dont have a normal life like she has.....if ever she doesnt want to associate herself with any of it...

But.........will it ever be normal?

She went to class......

30 Minutes just pass when she went out of the room and has been sent for detention...

She's tired....she didnt even do anything yet she was accused of doing something....  
Such assholes she look at the closed window of the detention room..

"Drop that out Quinzel"

The lady in charge had instructed her..

She flip off the lid of the lighter and hid it on her pocket...

There was only two of them inside the room...

Well its too early for detention afterall..

Its too quiet and it makes her feel sleepy.....

_"Wanna know something funny?"_

_She's already giggling while being swayed from the arms of her aunt.._

_Leaning on each others forehead just feeling warm and calm...._

_Then in the midst of chances that can be hers harleen let her guard down and..._

_"I love You Lou"_

_Was it just her imagination or did she saw tears on Harleen Quinzel..._

Her eyes Wide up only to feel her hands on tight grip and her mouth covered...

_What the fuck!?!?_

She move but it was tight....

Her eyes moved everywhere only to realize she's in a dark warehouse....

"eeeuuhmm!"

Footsteps approach making her more pressured to be free...

"Hello sweetie"

That voice was chirping and its whistling....

It stop just enough for the shadows to cover its face....

her eyes were trying to figure out what it was or whoever it was but base on its voice, it's a woman....

the shadow move through revealing a woman....

Lucy stop struggling and she had more concern on the woman's costume than her own safety...

even when her mouth were covered the woman can hear her laughing...

her laugh was annoying...

the woman's eyes scowled....is she laughing at me? she thought....

obviously Lucy just laugh but its not youre typical laugh but....  
  
  
  


"Shut It!!!'  
  


her eyes were almost out of its socket while her hands move drastically trying to go to her mouth but it cant coz its tied.....it got use to it her hand covering her mouth when her maniac laugh starts to go crazy....

the woman remove the tape on her mouth that her laugh burst on every corner of the warehouse.... 

Lucy felt the woman's hand as she gave her a big slap...

her laugh still wont stop that her laugh went on and more louder...

"im sorry" she pleads still laughing...

the woman had slap her again....

"How about that lunatic?"

a blood drip from her lips.....

"Thanks" she smile and look at the woman after her laugh faded...

Lucy lick the blood on her lips and look at the woman....

"What do you want?"

What the fuck is this? the last time she remember she's on detention and youre telling her that she's on a warehouse being kidnapped? 

why is it even called kidnap when she's not even a kid?

oh right! she will consider this as an adultnap?

"this is adultnap!" 

the woman had her eyes in motion like did she heard that right?

it made her laugh.....

"What's funny?" Lucy look around trying to see if she had any accomplice with her...

"Im alone quinzel" she said after laughing...

"you know who i am?"

she smirk and step closer...

"of course i do" she responded.....

"What are you planning to do to me?" Lucy move like she's going to scream...

"Youre too loud Quinzel and im not even on my mood"

"Let me go i dont even have shit to give to you!"

"Are you sure?"

Now she's lose...what the fuck is she saying now?

Is she playing dumb guessing games with her?

"Then what do you want?!" she hissed..

The woman had felt a strong wind together with that pink petal that flew away from Lucy...

Lucy had her eyes focus on the woman that she didnt notice the pink petal...

"What now?" Lucy is confused as fuck.....

She's just smiling on her own...

"She's here"

Lucy had look around...

"who? I thought youre alone?"

She was dumbfound on what's happening....

"Im alone the whole time it was you who had someone"

Now Lucy literally had question mark all over her face...

"Lucy" she simply called.......  
  


Lucy felt her hand finally cut the rope with the lighter....

Now she's just waiting for the right chance to run....

Looking at every space of opening where she can get out...

"Do you know Joker?"

Her eyes blink....Joker?

Yeah, the joker?

Lucy shook her head...suddenly she felt lose by the mere mention of Joker..

"Did you know that Joker loves to laugh like how you laugh"

Now what the fuck is she trying to say..?

Her face inches closer....

"Am i in the right place to tell you?"

Lucy gritted her teeth and about to move when the woman held her hands...

"sneaky..i like that" she had that enchanting kind of voice....

""What is it goddamnit?!"

"woah! Too tense" she pull Lucy's hands and grip it that Lucy started screaming...

"finally" she whispered when she jump out as a vine move and almost hit her....

Lucy felt the vine growing just all over her...

She thought where did all of those vines came from...

"Do i have to really hurt her just for you to come out?"

Now who she is talking to?  
Lucy is losing her senses...

She cant even process every scenario of these...

Now pink petals are starting to flow everywhere starting from the vines that surrounds her...

It was like some sort of magic when someone came out of those vines that splunge open...

The kidnapper had swallowed down every air that she had as her eyes stay still on the woman in vines

It look so......

"Rose"

The kidnapper finally smile so wide after seeing the woman who came out from her vines....

She had that long golden straight hair, pinkish skin then green eyes that hypnotize you if youre not careful...

She's Rose Isley and do we have to explain how she had those vines?  
  


"Let her go" her voice felt cold and deep...

Rose glance at Lucy's direction then went back to the other woman....

"If i did? Will you go with me?"

rose simply shook her head that the woman grumbled in frustration...

"How long are you going to look out for her?" it sounds frustrating...

The vine move behind Lucy and pick her lighter on the ground...

She felt the lighter being place on her lap by those vines....

"what is happening?"

Rose and the other woman look at her.....

She slap away the vine that starts to wipe around her...

She stood up from the chair where she's tied earlier...

"who the fuck are you all weirdos!" her senses are starting to panic...

Her hands are trembling while her eyes aint blinking...

Rose step to go to her side but lucy raise her hand...

"Dont!?-"

Hahahahahaha...

Her trembling hand had cover her mouth...

Her body is shaking from her uncontrollable laughter...

Her knees had knelt down while her nails dug down the skin of her mouth just by trying to stop her laugh..

Rose move by herself while the woman shook her head like she's already use to it and just let rose run to Lucy's side....  
  


_' who are you supposed to be? '_

_' Me? '_

Her warm hand had touch Lucy's trembling hand....

_' Is that even important? '_

_' Yeah it does '_

Rose place Lucy's mouth on her shoulder...

"Bite it" she commanded

Lucy didnt hesitate and really bite it..

The woman on watch just close her eyes for she knew that Rose will always put Lucy first....

Rose bit her lip just to stop the pain...

_' All you need to know is that ill always take youre side '_

_' Why is that? '_  
  


The toxins on her body had seam in on Lucy which made her lose Conciousness...

Rose didnt mind the sting of the bite and just let Lucy Lean on her shoulder....

The woman moves toward their direction but stop when vines with pink roses just block her which made her sneered...

"Helena"  
  
  


She heard Rose called her...

"Dont ever lay a hand on her again"

Helena sneered on how overprotective Rose is on Lucy...

"She's a natural idiot yet here you are being with her....."

The vines move away and let Helena move to their side and rub Lucy's head while she's asleep...

"Ill bring her back then...."

Rose nod her head as a respond to helena while she place her cheek on Lucy's head...  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_' Because........'_  
  
  
  


"Quinzel!"

She move up and got startled and fell down butt first....

The lighter flop down on the floor...

She immediately pick it up only to stop...  
  
  


It's the detention room...

She move harshly on every side....

What?!?!?

Is that warehouse thing a dream!?!?!?!

"Are you sleep walking Quinzel?"

She look in front of her and saw Ms.Gobble the in charge of detention..

She slowly shook her head and sat back...

"Crazy kids" Ms.Gobble murmurred

Lucy tried to breath in a calm manner..

She put her lighter down and shake her head several times...

"Pink"

Her head stop shaking when she heard Ms.Gobble..

She turn her head on the window where ms. Gobble is looking...

There were pink petals slowly drifting outside....

What was that feeling?

Lucy felt something warm on her chest.....

_' Aunt harleen? '_

_' What is it Lou? '_

why does that dream felt real?

_' Was It real? '_

_' Of course its real '_  
  


She place her eyes back on her table only for her eyes to wide up as she saw a pink petal on top of her lighter..  
  


Ms.Gobble sighed and had enough when Lucy started laughing uncontrollably....

Lucy was holding the lighter tight on her right hand while her left hand cover her mouth...

_' Since its real...im fated to be like you right? '_  
  


Her laugh filled the whole detention room.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. BEING NORMAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a look at gotham's next generation....
> 
> Lucy jusT wants to be normal have a normal life but no matter what she do she will always be on trouble erasing the Thought of being normal

You may be asking how Gotham had change over the years..  
It changed quite a bit but not so..  
Crimes will always be there and some of those criminals from the past may be on Arkham or long dead..  
But then For Lucy Quinzel who knew how this city works still thinks that she can run her life in a normal way but no matter how much she try it will always come to her...........

The inevitable....

Faucet is on and water just drip on the sink while she splash her face with some water and stare at herself on the mirror next....

Tic....

Her different kind of laughter will always be something she cant understand...

It may be a nuisance on her daily life when she suddenly laughs and makes people think she's crazy...

Where the hell did she even get this?

Right now her left cheek moves while she tries to stop it...

She's getting frustrated just by looking at herself on the mirror....  
Her teeth were clenching just to try and stop her cheek from moving on its own..

It sometimes creates weird sound..

She just got tired and went down for dinner....

"How was youre day sweetheart?"  
Her mom asked while they eat...

"fine"

Delia Quinzel had notice her lazy movements....

She wasnt really like that..she's that enthusiastic kind of gal...

Delia thought that maybe Lucy is still thinking about her auditions that didnt went well...

But it wasnt really that...  
Her mom doesnt really like to ask much....

Lucy's deep thoughts had stop when something caught her attention...

_"It was a monster!!!!"_

Both her and delia look at the TV where the horrified voice is coming from....

The reporter who was interviewing a guy full of bandages just had that snarky look like she doesnt believe what he is spatting about...

_"She isnt human i tell you...its poison ivy!! She just changed her appearance but its her!"_

Now delia turn her eyes to her daughter who was caught in full attention on the news....

Poison Ivy, Her Aunt's partner in crime.....

They were Gothams high rank criminals...

One day Both Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn just left and was never seen again and after all these years something like this is being reported?

Delia cant stop her daughter when Lucy fix her plate and told her theres something important that she needs to do.  
She run upstairs and grab some Jacket and sneak on her window...

On the deep night streets of Gotham...

Some were walking drunk, some doing there own business and there was her....

While sneaking on the corner of the street she didnt realize a tip of pink petal following on her direction...

She didnt thought that it was this cold outside...she rub her hands together and put it on her jacket's pocket and just let out some fog on her mouth...

Why did she even went out of the house in the first place?

Because she heard Poison Ivy?

That woman in her dreams who had vines is that the woman attacking the people of gotham?

She acted on impulse and now that she got worn out and didnt know what to do she felt like going home...

Crossing on the next alleyway made her stop and immediately hid herself to peek a little...

There were some group of men surrounding another man...

They were like making some deal....

She swallowed the lump on her throat and her eyes aint blinking....

She thought that if she didnt went out of their house she wouldnt even be seeing this....a crime right before her very eyes....

Cant move her feet to run..

She cover her mouth when she felt her left cheek moving on its own again..

Shit! Not now...she thought as she finally felt her feet and back away only to be stop when she felt a hard body that bump on her..  
turning on her trembling motion only her eyes to wide up as she saw a huge guy wearing a joker mask..

And the next thing she knew she was thrown inside the dark alleyway making all the guys stop from their transaction and look at her..

"she's looting" the one on the mask had told the others

They all turn to her while she move afar but just met the cold brickwall..

She's still covering her mouth......

They all look like they wont let her walk out of the alleyway alive...

Seconds later they heard some screeches...they even look around only to realize it was her mouth...

She cant stop it anymore that she felt her own laughter bursting out...

They felt like she was making fun of them...

Someone grab her from her jacket..

"What you laughin at?"

She was shooking her head and cant speak coz her laugh was uncontrollable...

She felt her body slam next to the ground

Her laugh came louder...

Making them think she aint scared..

They didnt stop there...

Her jacket was remove from her and a lighter drop off from it..

"still laughin?"

She can feel her own blood dripping down from her head..

"Please stop"

The man holding her shirt just grin and about to slam her again when a sound of someone had drop on the ground...

They had let go that she flop down all weak and unable to move...

They all move back when they saw who just drop down...

Didnt even try to fight just by his prescence alone they knew that they didnt stand a chance making them all run away...

Lucy smile just by seeing him walk by..

"What the hell are you doing here?"  
Between her small laugh she just sway out her hand by those questions...

"can you help me up?" she ask trying to act cool....

He gritted his teeth...

he pull her and put lucy on him....

And before Lucy knew she was circling up from his rope....

He put her on steady in a soft spot when they landed somewhere...

"what are you doing Wayne?" she yanked from the couch when they are already inside the batcave....

"Im treating youre wound" he press her down to sit back

He remove his eyepatch and press a button to call Alfred....

"I can see that" she laughin on her weak state while sittin on some couch...

"What are you doing outside?" he asked on his usual tone...

"aw!" she wince when damian press the cotton more on her wound...

"I dont even know why im even outside" she respond and look at her wounds..

"Those stupid jerks" Lucy slowly lay her back on the couch while Damian stop and look at her...

"Seriously what are you doing outside?"

He's not going to stop asking huh?

"Thanks Wayne for Saving me"

Damian sighed as she put some cotton on her wound again...she's trying to avoid the question...

Her eyes were seeing the top of the cave where bats are just roaming around....

"Hey"

He didnt respond.....

Lucy took a glance on him...  
It just took a second before she lay back again....

"I dream of a girl" she felt like telling him....

Maybe it can make her feel a little easy...

"She's like poison Ivy"

Damian's hand stop from treating her as he heard it...

Now they had their eyes connected...

"Are those news about a woman with plants true?"

Now she's trying to connect everything from reality....

"Are you telling me youre dreams are real?"

Damian sneered and throw some cotton on her....

"hey! Im trying to be serious here?" she throw back all the cotton that hit her...

Damian started laughing holding his stomach...

"whats so funny Wayne?" she make face.....

Then it fades and somehow a memory of someone rush on to her...

Alfred walk in and about to call their attention when...

"Is it possible my Aunt is back?"

That stop alfred from walking in....

Damian didnt expect that question...

Lucy realize the silence that she created that she laugh...

"Nevermind" she chuckled while Damian cant help but feel Lucy's frustration written all over her face...

He cant utter a word and just let her feel like her laugh will relieve something..

"Youre living in Gotham Quinn....it will never be normal..." he finally found words that can settle in for Lucy...

That strikes something from her chest making her laugh stop....

Her normal laugh had stop and now her cheek starts to move on its own...

And thats where Alfred came in...

Lucy cover her mouth trying not to let her uncontrollable laugh start....

"Young Master and Young Lady" Alfred announce his arrival making both Damian and Lucy look at him..

"Alfred" Damian held the kit that Alfred handed to him..

"Im afraid we have to inform Ms.Delia about the situation?"

Her mom.....

"Oh right" she groaned...

"Ill have to tell mom"

She try to stand but she cant...

Both Damian and Alfred help her to take a steady state...

"Thanks" she breath out and cant move properly..

"Dont worry ill call her for you Ms.Lucy" Alfred had that gentle smile...

She bow down her head and thought how can she ever repay the wayne family for looking out for her everytime....

' _Mr. Bruce Wayne, Damian's Father had once told her that her Aunt Harleen had specifically told him that he should watch her in exchange that she will peacefully let him take her to Arkham...._

_Mr. Bruce Wayne had that smirk on his face while he's standing beside me that day outside the football field of our school..._

_He had that strong prescence and somehow i knew who he was...._

_He is Batman and that makes him really scary and as a father for Damian he's kind of strict but that little brat can handle himself well he even tells me he's more worried of me slipping in danger than himself, of course he wont slip for he is the current Robin of Gotham and the one who make sure this city is peaceful..._

_before it looks fun for Damian when he gets to fight together with his father but since Batman left to do an important mission everything about the fun faded and it became a big responsibility....bratty Damian became more serious...he seldom smiles anymore....'_

Alfred smile on the stairway while watching Damian laugh with Lucy he just walk ahead leaving them behind...

*-*-*

Roses are Red and Pink.......

Tap....Tap....Tap....

In the dark alleyway of Gotham her figure shelve through the brickwall while group of men are laying down on the ground unconcious and wounded particularly that big guy who once held and slam Lucy on the ground he's the most critical of them all and his joker mask? Shattered to pieces...

Vines slowly retreat back and follow her as she went out unscathed in the alleyway....

A shawl covering her head with a black cartwheel hat that had fresh pink rose pin on the side...black shades and another shawl to cover her attire.....

On her left hand will be Lucy's lighter...

One of those men were using it to lit a cigarette when she walk by on them earlier...it make her so pissed to think what they did on Lucy....

Another thing that makes her pissed is that robin guy who took Lucy...

She should be the only one to protect and Save Lucy...

But what matters now is Lucy is safe and she already beat up those guys...

Now she needs to go back to the greenhouse because she cant stand this horrendous place....  
  
  


Rose Isley...

By her name you can already tell where she belongs to....

Yes, Daughter of Poison Ivy......  
A plant life in a figure of a human...

Out of several experiments..out of thousands only three had became successful and she's one of it....the other two knew who they are but then decided to leave after their mother had left with Harley Quinn..

Before leaving, Ivy Specifically reminded her to always listen to Lucy.....listen to Lucy so she can guide her because Lucy will be the Only human who will stay and be with her Always..

Pamela smiled and kiss her head and told her that she's leaving....

She's crying and call for her mama but she faded out leaving her with plants....  
  


-

"where have you been gurl?"

It was the first thing she heard when she open the door of the greenhouse..

"Just out there frank" she lazily replied removing her shawl and cartwheel hat...

She only left her planty undies....

Her pinkish skin had felt some soothing energy when a bedsize plant catch her when she lay down on it....

"You were really revealing youreself out there" another voice came in unannounced

Rose click her tongue hearing that voice....

"Frank" she called the plant who cant hear her anymore because he's on headset...

She raise her body a little to confirm the woman who is already on a soft red and black one seater couch...

"Dont sit there" her voice is calm but deadly if you wont be fast to understand her tone..

The woman in black leather jacket had dust off and shrug her shoulders and stood up from the couch...

"What? She's not even here" she's quite mocking.. .

Her plant bed had slowly led her down...

"Frank is too trustful to let you in" she said...

The woman look up then back to Rose..

"And youre too childish"

"oh please" Rose roll her eyes in the incoming advisory words from Helena Wayne...

"all those scoops and headlines are now being about you and it already caught my brother's attention"

Just expected she started....

Rose remove the headset froM Frank..

"Hey!" the plant had realize the conversation and how Rose looks like...

"Oops" he started laughin...

"Give Helen some herbs frank"

Frank chuckle...

"To calm down her Cakehole?"

"Precisely"

She turn back to Helena...

"now where were we?" Rose really wont listen...

Helena breathed out and try to calm herself...

She's a daily reporter of Gotham news she chose that profession to look out for Gothams infos...

"By the way can you tell youre brother to just mind his own business?" Rose sounds irritated just by remembering that Damian save Lucy first...

Helena cant believe this? She's more worried for that?

"What ya jealous?"

Rose Squinted......

"Nope"

Helena look behind her and about to sit when she fell flat on the grass when some vines pull the Red and black one seater couch away..

Seriously?

"Seat somewhere" Rose warned...

Another puffed out air from helena..

This childish plant...

She cross her arms and took a calm posture....

"No need..ill stand"

"good"

That red and black One seater couch is reserved for Lucy once she gets to know her..once she visits their home...

Her mom always say that Lucy also owns this house and she will live here to be with her...

"Hey"

Now Helena seems calm...

Rose look at her...

"What?"

She look down then back to Rose as she seem to hesitate....

"Are you sure were not going to tell her?"

Rose look up and saw the clouds from above the greenhouse and look down from the grass...

They had already try several ways to give hint to Lucy but she wont really get it...

Getting inside her dream?

They did that....

Rose wants Lucy to know it herself...

She always hears Lucy's voice from the planted plant that stays still on her room...pink petals follow Lucy everywhere......

"Do you think that she can handle being like this?"

Rose gritted her teeth as Helena slams her with some truth...

Helena is glitching like some kind of data.....

"We arent normal Rose but Lucy?"

Helena still glitchs....

Some vines tries to strap the glitching helena but they cant grasp her...

The glitch Switch beside Rose...

"she wants a normal life"

Her voice fades in the air as she glitched away....

Rose calm herself down....

She stood there alone....

Humans are the worst..............

She walk on the plant bed where she lies down earlier...

Her hand grasp the lighter and put it in her chest and held it for a minute before she walk and stop in front of the one seater couch....

She place it on top of the couch...

Her eyes remain on it and slowly her lips form some smile....

"I can wait Lou but sometimes im so eager for you to know who i am"

Her hand touch the rest of the couch..

"how its like for you to smile because of me......i want to calm you down when you cant stop laughing...."

Her eyes is full of longing....

"I want you to call my name and held it in youre heart to keep it safe..."  
  


Frank shook her head while she watch Rose caressing the red and black couch....

"Just like youre mom both crazy in those quinn"  
  


The screen turns black....  
  


_" Lou"_

_"Lou"_

_' Why do you kept calling my name? '_

_Its just dark and nothing else to see......but the sound of voices that search for her ..._

Then the screen turns to her, Lucy Quinzel walking on the street to take the bus....

Its time for her school and its been three weeks since that slamming incident...theres still scratches but she's fine now....

Time for some normal day.....

Its odd for the bus not to be here because its the schedule arrival time...  
It's also odd that theres really no one but a woman who is plainly covered in scarf and wearing some cap...

Its utterly weird but nevermind....

_"Lou"_

That voice...she look side by side but theres no one...is that her imagination?

She sat back to wait for the bus while the woman just stood there...

She didnt mind her...

_"Lou"_

That voice again....  
She shook her head to make it go away...  
She really woke up on the wrong side of the bed huh?...

Finally the bus is approaching...  
She can already hear the students laughing from inside....

She stood up from the benches and grip her bag to go in the bus...

The door swish open and she run inside....

As she walk to find a seat her eyes catch a glimpse of the woman who didnt move from the stop..

The bus driver ask the woman several times but she just stay still...

"suit youreself" he said....

Lucy stood still inside then as the bus move she can see the woman singing that nursery rhyme outside the window...she had that dark and low tone of singing

_🎶 the wheels on the bus go round and round....round and round..🎶_

Lucy about to reach the end of the seats had stop as she saw something blinking from the deep end of the last seat on the corner......  
When her eyes confirm what it was.

She harshly turn around to immediately get to the driver...

"Stop the bus!!" she shouted making everyones attention on her...

They all look at her weirdly...

She's grasping for something that she didnt know what...

"Stop the bus!!"

The driver had push her when she try to stop him...

"there's a bomb!"

Now she said it making everyone inside on panic....

And before anyone can move...

_🎶 All through the town 🎶_

A loud explosion just made the whole bus crash....

It hit a big oak tree....

It created a big fire and everyone inside is dead except......her.

It was a gloomy side of a forest roadway just tracks away from gotham high...

There's no people on that side of the road and the bus is on wreck....

Out of everyone she had woken up with shards of glass stab on her shoulder...she cant even remove it...

Her breath is catching away from her..

She's bleeding from her head...

And when humanity process the whole place she's in.. thats when horror rush through her whole body..

She try to reach for her phone on her pocket but instead of a phone its a switch of some sort....

She look at each of the people but theres no sign of someone alive...

Her body unable to move....

In the end she just felt her body falling down that she just let it...

A pink petal flew by inside the wrecked bus....

_So much for normal life?_

_" Youre living in Gotham Quinn it will never be normal"_  
  


Her eyes shut open only to feel the hard and cold floor....

The whole scenario was fast....

She's now inside an isolation room in handcuffs....

Not even in the process of where she is a jailguard had open the door...

Something beep on the door and a man with glasses and quite refined with his suit enter her room...

"where am i? And who are you? Whats happening?"

Her stress in her voice had function down on her head making her feel the pain on it...

She's wounded but been treated and now she's detained...

"easy on the questions right there kid"

The man scoop down and grab her next...

Lucy was taken by surprise when all of a sudden his calmness turned furious...

"I thought i heard youre name somewhere until i saw you now and i realize who you are?"

His grip is tightening....she's choking and the lady guard can see it from the glass window where she's detain bit she aint doing anything..

"You look like that crazy lunatic harley Quinn?!" he spat on him and let her go...

Lucy catch her own breath and held her neck as she cough...

"Did you know what you did?!?"

Why are they so mad at her?!? She thought as she look at them..even the lady jailguard had her eyes looking down on her with so much anger...

She tried to raise herself up to even have a proper position of sitting...

He didnt wait for her respond...

"Youre a criminal!!! You blew up that bus killing everyone inside"

Huh?

Her breath hitch...stop...

She froze....

His voice?

She cant hear it anymore...

Criminal? Me?

Her cheek suddenly move on its own..

That bus?

That man's daughter?

That Jailguard's husband?

A sound of her sneering started...

Damnit i just want a normal life!

The man move aback as Lucy started laughing....the laugh turned louder and louder that no one can stop it...

Im Lucy Quinzel this city's Soon to be Princess of Crime....


End file.
